1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and particularly relates to an information processing apparatus using a non-contact IC chip for exchanging information by radio communication and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Not only a communication function simply based on telephone call but also various functions such as an address book function, a mail function through a network such as the Internet, a browser function capable of browsing a Web page and the like have been mounted in a cellular phone in recent years. On the other hand, a non-contact IC chip (such as FeliCa chip®)) has been built in a given position of a cellular phone so that electronic money service, various kinds of authentication functions, etc. using the non-contact IC chip are provided to the cellular phone. Especially, service for purchasing a ticket in use of a railway and checking the ticket in passage through a ticket gate has been performed by use of the non-contact IC chip.
When the non-contact IC chip built in the cellular phone is used for purchasing a ticket, purchasing a commodity, and so on, information is exchanged between the non-contact IC chip and an IC reader/writer installed in a ticket gate of a station or each terminal. Specifically, when the cellular phone having the built-in non-contact IC chip is brought near to an IC reader/writer so that the cellular phone receives electromagnetic waves radiated from the IC reader/writer, the non-contact IC chip performs radio communication with the IC reader/writer by using various kinds of information according to the received electromagnetic waves.
There are various IC readers/writers which perform radio communication with the non-contact IC chip. An optimum resonance frequency used when the non-contact IC chip performs radio communication with an IC reader/writer varies depending on the IC reader/writer which is a partner of radio communication. Therefore, a width of an effective resonance frequency band of the non-contact IC chip is set to be a band width expressed by ANDing widths of the optimum resonance frequency band of IC readers/writers with which the non-contact IC chip performs radio communication.
Incidentally, as a technique related to a non-contact IC chip, JP-A-2007-306240 discloses an integrated circuit including: a first capacitor and a second capacitor connected so that capacitance can be changed between multiple stages; an antenna coil connected to the first capacitor and the second capacitor so that inductance can be changed between multiple stages; a resistor connected to the first capacitor, the second capacitor and the antenna coil so that electric power is consumed; and a switching portion which switches capacitance of the first capacitor and the second capacitor and inductance of the antenna coil to set a resonance frequency within a given range in response to a magnetic field from a reader/writer.
The number of kinds of IC readers/writers with which the non-contact IC chip performs radio communication tends to increase. The width of the effective resonance frequency band of the non-contact IC chip decreases as the number of kinds of IC readers/writers increases. For this reason, great strictness is required for determining constants at the time of determining the effective resonance frequency of the non-contact IC chip. However, even if constants for determining the effective resonance frequency of the non-contact IC chip were determined strictly, the resonance frequency of the non-contact IC chip may be consequently out of a desired effective resonance frequency band because of variations at the time of manufacturing the cellular phone. If the cellular phone in which the resonance frequency of the non-contact IC chip is out of the desired effective resonance frequency band is produced frequently, a yield at the time of manufacturing the cellular phone is lowered.